


Payment In Full

by AvocadoLove



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What can I do you for, Cap?”</p>
<p>Steve bit his lower lip, tucking his hands in his back pockets, actually rocking back a little on his heels. “Shucks, Mr. Stark,” he said in a put-upon innocent voice. “I was kind of wondering what I could do for <i>you</i>.”</p>
<p>(Quick, dirty fill based on a Tumblr Picture prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment In Full

**Author's Note:**

> busyfollowingbees requested a fic based off this adorable picture. kelslk-art.tumblr.com/post/120955770944/get-it-steve
> 
> So, naturally I wrote porn for it.

Tony looked up as JARVIS announced Steve into the workshop.

Funny. They’ve been dating just over two years, now, and Steve still took his breath away. He looked like perfection right out of the fifties. Clean white t-shirt tucked into blue jeans. Hair neatly combed, and every muscle outlined in easy strength.

Tony stood up from the roadster he’d been working on, wrench in hand. He had been taking a break from Black Widow sting upgrades to work on the car. It was a thing. It relaxed him.

“What can I do you for, Cap?”

Steve stopped a few feet away, and took a moment to look Tony up and down. Tony knew he looked like a grease-ball – orange pants and black tank stained with motor oil.  But there was a wicked glint in Steve’s eyes.

Steve bit his lower lip, tucking his hands in his back pockets and actually rocking back a little on his heels. “Shucks, Mr. Stark,” he said, and Tony knew at once that the clean-cut outfit had not been a mistake. “I was kind of wondering what I could do for  _you_.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose. Steve was clearly in the mood for a  _game_ , and Tony didn’t mind obliging him. He forced his expression to remain blank. "What do you mean?”

“Well,” Steve’s eyes flicked to the roadster. “You’ve put so much work into my car, and I’m afraid I’m going to be short on the bill. Maybe… we could work out an arrangement?”

Tony did a slow quarter turn to look at the roadster, then back at Steve again. “I’ve put a lot of work this project,” he said, “and my time isn’t cheap.”

Two easy strides and Steve closed the distance. “I could make it good for you.”

“You could try,” Tony said, but he couldn’t help a smile as Steve tilted his head, cupped the back of Tony’s neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Soft and caste, as if he really was a shy customer.

Tony parted his lips, darting out for a taste. Steve’s grip tightened with more assurance. “Let me…” he whispered, his free hand trailing from Tony’s waist to his front. “Let me make it good for you.”

The wrench in Tony’s hand fell with a clatter. “By all means.”

Steve sank to his knees.

Tony hadn’t been expecting this, but he could roll with it. “Yeah,” he muttered. “Yeah, okay.”

Steve looked up at Tony through thick lashes, the corner of a lip ticking in a smile as he unbuttoned Tony’s orange pants. Tony wore silken red boxers, and it felt amazing when Steve leaned in to press his lips against the outline of his hardening cock.

“Steve…”

“I’ve wanted to do this,” Steve murmured, his breath hot as Tony’s pants puddled to the floor, “since the moment I saw your hands on my motorcycle.”

He let out a breathless, slightly strung out laugh. “I thought you had the roadster.”

Steve glanced up, then chuckled at his own slip. His answer, though, was to pull down Tony’s boxers and lave a kiss over the head of his cock.

Tony groaned and rested his hands on his shoulder for balance. He didn’t try to control Steve’s head – make no mistake, Steve was the one in control here, and Tony was more than willing to enjoy the ride.

And Steve did – sinking down with wet, perfect heat over him, then pulling up and back. They said Tony was good with his tongue, but “they” didn’t know Steve like he did. He bobbed down, further, his perfect pink lips spread wide.

“Oh,” Tony murmured as Steve reached behind, rubbing behind his balls with a finger. Shivers of pleasure went up Tony’s spine, and he thrust – just a little. “Cap. Steve… whatever you want, sweetheart. I’ll build you a dozen motorcycles, just keep–” he choked as Steve dry-breached him. Just a little flutter of his finger against his hole.

“Not fair,” Tony ground out, nearly bending over Steve, holding into his shoulder for balance in earnest now. He wanted to thrust into his mouth, wanted to grind back for the perfect pleasure/pain of his fingers. Steve gripped his hip so hard he could do neither. Holding him there.

Steve hummed, lips taking him down near to the root, and the work-roughened pad of his finger rubbed _hard_. 

Tony came, clutching at Steve’s white shirt, bent over while Steve swallowed everything he could give him.

The pulses eased, and Steve let up. His fair cheeks were pink with effort, and his blue eyes were bright and wicked as he looked up to Tony. “Does that make us square, Mr. Stark?”

“Not quite,” Tony managed to say. He looked meaningfully at the bulge in Steve’s pants. “I hate to leave a man hanging like that.”

Steve flashed him an all-American grin. He pulled up Tony’s boxers, then his pants. “Don’t trouble yourself on my account. I have a boy at home I’m saving myself for, tonight.”

A pleasant shiver went down Tony’s spine. “Lucky man,” he murmured, and managed to get himself buttoned up.

He was only human. Shooting off early like this meant it would take a little longer tonight. Knowing Steve, that's exactly what he was counting on.

Standing, Steve broke character and reeled Tony in close for a kiss full of promise. “You have no idea.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Request more prompts at http://stevetonybuckysammich.tumblr.com/


End file.
